


Journeying

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Isabella lives AU, Jealousy, M/M, OOC, OT3, One sided Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Riddles, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, it low key sucks, jealous!oswald, lazy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: When Oswald invited Ed on a road trip, he did not intend for Isabella to come along.





	Journeying

**Author's Note:**

> This took me embarrassingly long to write, and it’s kinda bad but enjoy!

“When you asked me if I wanted to accompany you on a tour, this is not what I had in mind.”

 

Ed stares at the car that is parked in their driveway.  It is not one of Oswald’s usual sleek cars, but rather an SUV with a few mud stains.  Oswald opens the trunk and starts to put his bags in. When he is done, he turns to Edward and says, 

 

“Well, if you don’t want to come, I suggest you leave.”

 

Ed stares at him for a second, then replies, “No, it’s...it’s fine.  I still want to come with you.”

 

Oswald grabs Ed’s bag to put it in the car, but it is really an excuse to hide his smile.  When Ed turns away, Oswald smiles from ear to ear. Ed wants to come with him! On a road trip! 

 

Then Isabella comes outside, and Oswald’s perfect moment is ruined.  Ed runs over to her and exclaims, “Isabella! Oh, how could I forget to say good morning to you. I guess I’ll have to make you breakfast to make up for it…”

 

They both giggle and turn towards the house. Oswald clears his throat. 

 

Ed turns around. The huge smile on his face falls when he sees Oswald. 

 

“Oh, right,” he mutters.  “Um, Oswald, maybe Isabella and I could just have breakfast really quick, then I’ll be right out.  Oh, but then I have to pack some more…”

 

Isabella looks up at Ed and asks, “Pack for what, exactly?”

 

“Oswa-,” Ed begins, but Oswald cuts him off by saying, “I invited him on a road trip.  We should be gone for about a week.” 

 

Ed smiles at Isabella, then says, “I’m so, so sorry to have to leave you for that long, but I just can’t refuse my friend’s offer.” 

 

She nods, then gasps and exclaims,  “What if I could go with you!”

 

“Of course!”  Ed responds, a large smile coming up on his face again.  He scoops her up, and they both giggle. 

 

Oswald watches them with fury in his eyes.  The only reason he planned this road trip was to spend time with Ed.  And only Ed. 

 

Ed tears his eyes away from Isabella and asks, “Oswald, is it okay if she comes with us?  I mean, we could make other plans if it’s not…”

 

“Of course it’s okay,” Oswald answers, a fake smile on his face. “ _ Both  _ of you can come on this trip.”  He is hiding the agitation in his voice. 

 

“Great,” Ed replies.  Him and Isabella walk into the house to get breakfast and pack. They come back out several minutes later, holding suitcases and small bags.  They look at each other with admiration in their eyes as they walk. 

 

Oswald stands there, arms crossed, glaring at them.  When Ed looks at him, Oswald smiles and uncrosses his arms. 

 

“Are you ready to go,” he asks.  The couple nods, and Oswald gets in. He looks at the passenger seat, wistfully thinking that Ed might sit there, but of course it is not so.  The chief of staff sits in the backseat with Isabella. They don’t even spare a glance in Oswald’s direction. 

 

The mayor starts the car and begins driving away.  He will drive towards Chicago, but he knows that they will probably not get all the way there.  It’s a long drive, and Oswald does not have the patience for such a thing. He gets onto the interstate headed out of Gotham.  The plain car does not draw attention. Nobody knows that the mayor and king of Gotham’s underworld is driving next to them. 

 

The lovebirds in the backseat talk amongst themselves, sharing sweet words and kisses.  Whenever Oswald looks back at them, he is tempted to roll his eyes and yell, “Get a room!”  But he doesn’t do that, just grips the steering wheel a little tighter and grits his teeth. 

 

They drive for several hours, then Isabella states, “I’m getting a little tired.” 

 

Ed yawns and nods in agreement.  “It is getting a little late,” he says.

 

Oswald looks outside and realizes that it’s pitch black outside.  He was so enveloped in his thoughts he didn’t even register his surroundings.  

 

He drives for a few more seconds before Ed says, “Oswald, perhaps we should pull over and find somewhere to sleep for the night.” 

 

Oswald snaps out of his stupor and replies, “You’re right, Ed.  I’ll try to find a hotel now.”

 

They drive for a few more minutes, looking for any hotels or bed and breakfasts, but there is nothing around.  

 

“Of course, we get stuck in a small town in the middle of nowhere with nowhere to stay right when it’s time to sleep,” Oswald mutters.  Isabella and Ed keep looking out the windows until Isabella exclaims, “Look!”

 

There is a small house with a sign advertising “rooms available.” It was worth a shot. 

 

Oswald pulls the car into the driveway, and they get out.  The front door of the house opens, and an elderly woman steps out. 

 

“Would you all like a room,” she asks. 

 

“Yes please,” Ed answers, stepping forward.  “Well, if it’s possible to do just one night.  We’re just passing through.”

 

The woman smiles.  “Of course, of course.  It’ll be twenty dollars.” 

 

Oswald gives her the money, then goes back to the car and grabs his suitcase.  They all walk into the house, and Isabella asks the old woman, “So, where’s the room?”

 

“It’s just this way,” the woman states, walking down the hallway.  She leads them to a room and opens the door. 

 

Oswald cringes when the door is opened.  The room is tiny, with low ceilings and walls that went inwards, making the room even smaller.  But what he was more drawn to was the fact that there is only one bed. 

 

At least it’s a big one. 

 

“Oh,” he says, clear discomfort in his voice.  

 

They all stand uncomfortably in the hall until Oswald says, “You know what, I can ask the landlady if I can sleep on the couch in the living room.  You guys can have the bed.” 

 

“No,” Ed says, putting a hand on Oswald’s arm.  “You don’t have to do that. We can all share the bed.”

 

Isabella nods encouragingly.  Oswald looks at them both for a second, then says, “Okay.”

 

Since the room is so small, they have no choice but to leave their things in the hall.  Isabella goes into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She comes out a few minutes later, makeup off, hair down.  Ed’s heart swells when he sees her. He thinks she looks rather good with her hair down. 

 

Oswald opts to take a shower, so he gets his pajamas and a towel and disappears for a few minutes.  Isabella and Ed sit in the bedroom and talk, occasionally sharing a kiss. Unfortunately for Oswald, he walks in on them during one of those kisses.  Ed and Isabella just shrug and say that embarrassing things happen, but Oswald is half mortified and half furious. 

 

It could be him kissing Ed. 

 

But that woman ruined it. 

 

“Alright, how is this going to work,” mutters Ed.  His index finger and thumb are around his chin, and his eyes are narrowed in focus.  Oswald finds himself staring a bit too long at Ed’s face in that moment. 

 

“Well, I could sleep right here,” suggests Isabella.  She moves to the right side of the bed. “And Oswald, you could be on that side.”  She gestures to the left side. “And Ed, you could be in the middle.”

 

“Sounds good,” says Ed.  He sits on the bed and scoots toward the middle.  

 

Oswald hesitated a second, then hobbles over to his side of the bed and lays down.  The three of them get comfy for a few minutes, then fall asleep. 

 

In the middle of the night, Oswald wakes up.  He begins to move, then promptly realizes his current situation.  

 

Ed is laying on his back, one arm tucked under Isabella, one arm draped over Oswald. 

 

Oswald can’t bring himself to move.  Ed’s arm is currently laying on Oswald’s chest, and Ed doesn’t seem to realize. 

 

_ “Maybe it’s not intentional,”  _ Oswald thinks.   _ “Yeah, he probably didn’t mean it.  You see how his arm is around Isabella too?  He’s just moving in his sleep.” _

 

_ “He doesn’t like you.” _

 

Oswald eventually drifts back to sleep. 

 

When he wakes up in the morning, Ed’s arm is no longer around him.  He also notices that Isabella is awake, sitting on the edge of the bed and reading a book.  She notices Oswald and gives a little smile. 

 

Oswald musters a small smile, then sits awkwardly on the edge of the bed.  Other than a few words, he has not really spoken to his chief of staff’s girlfriend.  She seems nice.

 

But she stole Ed from him. 

 

“You know, you’re a very lucky man,” she says suddenly.  Oswald looks at her. 

 

She continues, “Ed’s a great man.  He’s caring, he’s kind…”

 

_ “Wow, nice of you to remind me what I’m missing out on,”  _ he thinks bitterly.  

 

“You’re very lucky to have him as a friend,” Isabella states.  “And he’s lucky to have you.” 

 

She smiles warmly, but Oswald just stands abruptly and hurries out of the room, mumbling something about “I have to go.”

 

Isabella looks at him as he stumbles out of the room, a look of shock on her face.  She didn’t know why Oswald was acting so…

 

_ Jealous. _

 

My god, he was jealous.  Jealous of her. 

 

He loves Ed. 

 

Isabella puts her book down as it dawns on her.  Oswald is in love with Ed. 

 

She wants to tell Ed about it the second he wakes up, but she has enough of a conscience to keep it to herself.  When Ed wakes up, she just smiles and kisses him and says, “Good morning.” 

 

He smiles, then asks, “What’s for breakfast?”

 

“Hm, I don’t really know,” she replies.  “Oh! I have an idea.”

 

He looks expectantly at her. 

 

“What’s a basketball player’s favorite food?”

 

“Donuts, because they can dunk them,” Ed answers immediately.  He nods and says, “Donuts sound good.”

 

He sits up and looks around, then questions, “Where’s Oswald?”

 

“I don’t know.  He woke up several minutes ago and just...hurried off.”

 

Ed makes a “Hm” sound, then stands up and walks out of the room.  Isabella follows him. 

 

Oswald is sitting at the kitchen table, cup of coffee in front of him.  He looks spaced out. 

 

“Hey, Oswald,” Ed says.  Oswald looks up at him, puts on a smile, and responds, “Hey, Ed.”

 

After they take showers, get dressed, and get their breakfast, they get their things and get back on the road.  Oswald has barely talked the entire morning, just sat silently while the others talk. He drives silently, hardly registering anything but the road. 

 

“Oswald,” Ed says cautiously.  Oswald turns his head to look to the backseat. 

 

“Despite the fact that we haven’t done anything important yet,” Ed starts. 

 

Isabella cuts in and says, “This has been a great trip.”

 

Oswald can’t stop the smile that creeps up on his face. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Validate me por favor


End file.
